Los Colores del amor
by Swan-Mills06
Summary: A veces sólo se necesita de un instante, una mirada, un aroma y de algunos colores para que todo cambie y tenga un nuevo signifcado, grabándose para siempre en nuestro corazón.


**N.A.** : Tuve días soñando, pensando e intentando escribir una historia como ésta donde le quizás sea tan súltil y dulce que nos saque una sonrisa. Espero que al leerlo logre hacerlas sentir de ese modo así que no duden en dejarme sus opiniones y para las que siguen **"Cuando Nadie Nos Ve"** el capítulo 6 será publicado la próxima semana.

 **Tumblr** : squeenlov3

 **Twitter** : SQueen_lov3

* * *

 _ **Los Colores del amor**_

Era una mañana helada y gris en Boston; últimamente la lluvia no cesaba, por lo que los días tienden a ser húmedos y fríos, dándole un aspecto lánguido y despreocupado a la ciudad. Sin embargo, los ciudadanos bajo enormes sombrillas se movían de un lugar a otro de manera presurosa, como pequeñas hormigas antes de comenzar su labor, no obstante, ella era diferente. Emma Swan sentía el cuerpo entumecido, sus parpados luchaban ferozmente por no cerrarse, lo único que la mantenía despierta era el frío y recordar el maravilloso aroma y sabor de una taza de chocolate caliente con crema batida y canela que le esperaba a unas cuantas manzanas.

" _Espero con ansias el día que creen una ley prohibiendo salir a trabajar en días lluviosos"_ dijo a la nada antes de abrir su sombrilla de color rojo y unirse al resto de las personas. Emma detestaba levantarse temprano así como odiaba el otoño porque era el preludio al invierno, donde la temperatura descendía haciendo que el frío fuera casi insoportable y también era cuando más trabajo tenía; trabajar para una de los mejores revistas de la ciudad le exigía poner al limite sus habilidades como fotógrafa. Y esa era la temporada con más lanzamientos de nuevas colecciones y eventos de moda por cubrir, aunque en ese momento lo que tenía la atención de los ciudadanos eran los escándalos de los candidatos a alcalde y los debates electorales, pero eso no era lo que le apasionaba. Tenía claro que además de los días fríos y levantarse en la mañana, también odiaba la política.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de despejar su mente mientras observaba como las personas habían acelerado el paso tanto para conseguir taxis como para cruzar la calle antes que la luz del semáforo cambiara, quiso moverse un poco más de prisa pero su cuerpo seguía adormecido y justo en ese instante la vio pasar, una sombrilla amarilla, labios rojos, piel oliva, tenía el cabello oscuro y brillante como el ébano, era menuda pero su caminar era seguro –hipnotizante- cada paso desprendía un aroma dulce…a canela, una mujer difícil de ignorar. Emma sintió como sus piernas se habían detenido y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios haciéndola perder la noción del tiempo y sobre todo del lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¡Señora, muévase!-gritó un enojado taxista a menos de un metro de ella.

La luz había cambiado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Lo… Lo siento. –se disculpó completamente avergonzada y asustada.

"Qué demonios le pasaba" sólo era una mujer pero en el fondo sabía que no era cualquier mujer.

Cruzó la calle lo más rápido que pudo y sonrió al ver a pocos metros el letrero de Granny's. Hablar con su vieja amiga la traerían a la realidad.

-¡Hey, Rubes! –exclamó alegremente desde la puerta al ver a su amiga servirle una taza de café a Leroy, el guardia de seguridad del hospital cercano. El hombre se notaba agotado –poco o nada quedaba de Grumpy, como se le conocía por su terrible mal genio-, ahora simplemente lucía sin fuerzas y las enormes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos hablan por sí solas de lo cansado que estaba, su rostro se encontraba más pálido de lo habitual.

-¿Doblando turno? –le preguntó al sentarse junto a él cerca de la barra.

-Sí, hermana-contestó en voz baja al tomar su taza.

Al beber el café su rostro logró conseguir un poco de color y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al parecer la cafeína era lo único que lo alejaba de caer en un coma somnífero. No obstante, su amiga se veía cansada aún a pesar de haber tomado varias tazas de café,- era adicta- sin embargo la enorme sonrisa que adornaba sus bellas facciones no había desaparecido. Ruby era del tipo de mujer que sonreía aún en los peores momentos. Se conocían desde la adolescencia ya que Eugenia, la abuela de Ruby, la había salvado de las calles y de cometer uno que otro error.

-¿Qué tienes? –interrogó extrañada al ver la radiante sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

-Mhh... a qué te refieres –se quitó el gorro de lana gris así como los guantes a juego y trató de acomodar un poco sus rubios rizos.

-Em, Estás… ¿feliz? Odias levantarte temprano ¿Recuerdas?

-Estás exager… - no pudo terminar la frase debido a la mezcla sutil de manzana y canela que se apoderó de sus sentidos.

" _Me es familiar"_

Fue entonces cuando la vio por **segunda vez** sólo que en está ocasión se encontraba más cerca, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos.

 _Verde y marrón una mezcla perfecta…_

Se veía sorprendida –como si la recordara- para luego tomar una postura apacible y desinteresada.

-Buenos días, Señorita Lucas

Su voz era ronca pero a la vez delicada… elegante.

-Buenos días, Señora Mills

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?

\- Sí, por favor.

\- ¿La conoces? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Claro, es Regina Mills. Desayuna aquí cada jueves y es posible que sea la nueva alcaldesa de la ciudad. ¡Tiene mi voto!

En la parte de afuera un grupo enorme de periodistas y camarógrafos rodeaban el lugar.

\- Es la primera vez que escucho su nombre

\- ¿Ni siquiera en la revista?

-No, los chicos y yo estamos alejados del mundo de la política y nunca me ha interesado de todas maneras

\- Pero si Regina Mills….

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y sonrió un poco apenada.

-Es hermosa –confesó en voz alta al girar la cabeza y observar como la morena se quitaba el abrigo color mostaza, quedando en un suéter blanco cuello de tortuga. Se sentó y cruzó las piernas de forma majestuosa como quien perteneció a la realeza en otra vida.

\- Lastimosamente está en la lista de las inalcanzables – le sirvió el chocolate caliente y algunas garras de oso para llevar. El menú favorito en el desayuno de su amiga.

-¿Casada?

\- Sí

-Su esposo debe ser muy afortunado –admitió con un dejo de tristeza al probar una garra de oso.

-Debe serlo. Aunque se rumorea que fue un matrimonio arreglado.

 _-_ ¿Todavía se ven ese tipo de matrimonios?

-Oh, sí, más de los que crees, pero… ¿de dónde la conoces?

-La acabo de conocer…

\- Mhh… y a qué se debía la sonrisa de hace un rato y el repentino interés

-No sé de qué hablas, Rubes. Debo irme – tomó su pedido y se levantó de inmediato. No deseaba que su amiga la interrogara y menos cuando todo había finalizado sin ni siquiera comenzar. Necesitaba salir del local, ocuparse en el trabajo y tal vez en pocas horas se olvidaría de ella.

" _A quién engañas Swan"_

-Ten un buen día Em – se despidió antes de ir a llevarle su pedido a Regina y a tomar el de los nuevos clientes.

Antes de salir quiso darle una última mirada a la morena, la cual, se encontraba absorta en las páginas de su diario mientras bebía con una gracia innata su café. Emma sonrió para sus adentros y se preguntó si Regina era consciente de lo abrumadora que podía ser su belleza y lo mucho que debe amarla la cámara. Abrió su sombrilla y volvió a unirse a los demás ciudadanos que llegaban tarde a su trabajo. Sólo que ahora una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y esperaba impaciente por el próximo jueves ya que el color amarillo y el rojo tenían un nuevo significado, una figura de mujer.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
